


Promises

by HarioLovesLouigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just read, Love, M/M, Promises, i love sterek haha, promise ring, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarioLovesLouigi/pseuds/HarioLovesLouigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to make his boyfriend Stiles some life long promises. x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

I was sitting in my living room with my books spread all around me trying to study for my exams next week. School has been taking up most of my time, so I haven't been spending much time with my boyfriend or my friends. I get in about thirty more minutes of reading when I start to feel tired, not sleepy, but just tired. With a sigh, I decide to shut my books and rest on the couch shutting my eyes. Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the stairs; I open my eyes and smiled as Derek stood and the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Stiles." Derek grinned as he made his way toward me.

"Hey, Derek." I said, my voice sounding groggy from pulling all nighters these days.

He sat on the couch next to me and shoved all the books to the side grabbing me and placing me on his lap. He wrapped his muscular arms around my slim waist. The strength this guy has amazes me.

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere, since you've been busy all these days." He said as he ran his fingers through my now overgrown hair.

"I don't know Derek, I have a lot of studying and -"

"No, baby, come on, you're like the smartest person I know, I'm sure one date won't change that." He argued.

"You want to take me on a date, huh?" I teased him.

"I guess you could say that." He whispered.

He moved his irresistibly soft lips to my slightly chapped ones. I quickly forgot about my studying and let myself get lost into his kiss. His lips feel so smooth and addictive, I felt as if I could kiss them forever.

"I'm taking you out and that's final." He said as he pulled away. I let a little pout slip on my face and gave out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." I said as I pecked his lips one last time before going upstairs, suddenly all the tiredness from earlier left my body and was replaced by enthusiasm.

I went in my room and decided on some black skinny jeans and my favorite blue band t-shirt. I pulled on my black converses and walked in my bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Deciding I look good enough, I grab my phone and head back down to Derek.

I made my way down the stairs and noticed he's wearing a tight plain white shirt with black tight jeans. He whistled as I walked toward him.

"Did someone get sexy for me?" He asked. I felt the heat rushing up my cheeks.

"I love you." I told him feeling slightly embarrassed.

"And I love you." He said as he tangled his fingers with mine and led me out of the house making our way toward his car.

He kissed my forehead lightly before moving over to the driver's seat. I blushed a little more and sat on the cool leather seats and shut the door. I watched as he climbed in and started up the car.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked.

"It's kind of surprise." Derek smiled.

"Fine," I sighed, there's no point of trying to get more out of him, and he will never budge. I turned the radio on and let the music fill the comfortable silence in the car.  

 

**•°•°•°•**

 

After about 20 minutes of driving, Derek pulled up into a grainy road, I was confused for a bit until I recognized the scenery and smelled the salty air. "What are we doing at the beach?" I asked.

"This is where our date is." He smiled before hopping out of the car. I got out and looked around. He walked up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

He led me down to the beach, a little near the shore. As we got closer, I noticed many candles were lit along the bridge, and at the end there was a blanket with white rose peddles spread around and two baskets, which I suppose are filled with food and drinks. "Derek, this is amazing," I said at a loss for words.

He wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I leaned my head up and grinned at him. He smiled and planted a small kiss to my lips and we made our way to the blanket and sat down.

 

**••** **Third** **person** **POV** **••**

 

After Derek and Stiles ate their food, Derek had pulled out the champagne and poured some in their glasses. The two boys laid down to watch the sun set. The scenery was so beautiful this time of year. 'Thank God I brought the fake candles' Derek thought to himself as the sun went down, darkening the sky, the winds picked up a bit. Thinking the timing was right, Derek sat up and pulled Stiles with him.

"I got something for you baby." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Stiles looked a little confused at this, but when he saw the box Derek was holding out to him, it all clicked.

"Are you going to open it?" Derek chuckled, but his voice was drowned with nerves.

Stiles hesitantly reached out and grabbed the box, and Derek immediately released his hold on it. Stiles slowly flipped the lid and opened it and gasped when he saw what was inside. With shaking hands, he pulled out the silver ring which had an inlaid diamond. He also noticed it had Sterek Forever engraved on the inside. Stiles then looked at Derek with glossy eyes.

"Uhm, It's a promise ring." Derek said as he scooted closer to Stiles and looked deeply into his eyes.

"It's my promise to love you, and be faithful to you until the day comes when I give you another ring to symbolize an even bigger promise." Derek explained with a shaky voice.

"It's to show you how much I adore, love and truly care about you, to prove to you that I'm never, ever, going to leave you or hurt you. Stiles, you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just know it, and I don't ever want to lose you because I honestly can't live without you." Derek finishes.

At this point, Stiles felt his heart swell up and his eyes were overflowing with tears as he gazed at Derek with more love than he ever had before, His tears making it a little harder to see.

The only thing going through his mind was 'How did I ever get this lucky?'

"I- I love it," Stiles whispered in response to Derek's expectant look, and he found that his voice was choked through his tears.

Derek smiled the most beautiful, loving smile, that made Stiles heart skip a beat as he stared at his amazing boyfriend. Derek took back the box and took the ring from Stiles, slipping the ring on Stiles right ring finger, pulling his boyfriend into a tight, loving hug.

"I love you so much, Derek." Stiles whispered, letting his tears flow. "I love you so, so, so much, Thank you"

"I love you to baby." Derek said as he pulled back from their embrace.

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. The kiss was slow, loving and passionate, Derek ran his tongue across Stiles bottom lip. Stiles parted his lips and their tongues met. Stiles willingly let his boyfriend take control of the kiss.

 

•°•°•°•

 

That night as they lay in bed, they both knew this is what they wanted.

To have and to hold each other,

from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness or in health,

to love and to cherish,

'till death do them part.

And that was a Promise they were willing to keep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Sterek was the first boyxboy 'bromance' I fell in love with back in 2011:)x


End file.
